Fate
by LuluFan16
Summary: Logan thinks of the girl he pushed into the arms of Dillon Quartermaine. Worth Reading, I promise!


**Summary:** Logan thinks of the girl he pushed into the arms of Dillon Quartermaine. Worth Reading, I promise!

* * *

**Fate**

He couldn't take this anymore.

Watching her with _him_. Watching her kissing, hugging, touching, laughing, talking, anything that had to with _him_ made him sick.

He loved her, yes it was his fault that she was now with Dillon, he had pushed her away. He knew she wouldn't wait around forever, but he still hoped that by some miracle she would.

Logan Hayes does not get jealous- ever. So why was he now? What was so special about this one girl that had him so fascinated? She's just like the rest, loves clothes and makeup, loves talking, watching old movies, listening to music that he personally couldn't stand, and was completely selfish half of the time. She was just like the rest, but at the same time she wasn't.

She had problems; she had grown up before most people even hit puberty. She's dealt with things that half of the world probably couldn't possibly understand. She was strong, stubborn, selfish, self-centered, and bitchy, but that's what had drawn him to her.

She was the most beautiful complicated girl he had ever met.

He didn't fall in love easily- actually Logan Hayes had never been in love at all. He didn't love, all love does to you is hurt you. He knew that, but still he let himself fall for her, and now he felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and stabbed with a knife repetitively.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to come to Port Charles, and even worse why did I have to stay?

He wished he had never met her, but at the same time he couldn't even imagine what his life would be like without her.

Without her he would probably still be bad-boy Logan Hayes, horrible student, woman user, man-whore, jackass who only cared about himself and nobody else. She had changed him, she may not know it, but she did.

He loved everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, her hair, eyes, mind, soul, EVERYTHING.

For the past month he had done the best job he possibly could of completely avoiding her and Dillon at all costs. He saw the looks she would send his way when he would ignore her, she looked so hurt and confused. He felt horrible about doing this to her, but he couldn't be around her knowing that she was with the one person he hated more than his own father.

Dillon Quartermaine didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve someone with her spunk. Although she would never admit it, she wasn't happy with Dillon. Other people might not be able to see it, but Logan could.

He could see that behind all of the smiles and laughs and kisses and hugs, he could tell that she was really not happy. She didn't love Dillon, she cared about him- but she didn't love him.

He could recite the conversation in which she had told him about being with Dillon word for word.

_Logan had gone to see her to tell her his feelings for her went far beyond friendship. He went to tell her that he was in love with her, that she had stolen his heart like no one else ever had. _

"Lulu!" He yelled, knocking on her front door.

When she answered, he smiled.

"Logan? Hey."

He loved the way she said his name.

"Hey Lulu. Listen, I know it's late and everything, but I have something I need to tell you, I've been wanting to for a long time but always chickened out." He said quickly.

"Okay. I have something I need to tell you too." She replied.

"You go first." Logan offered, he was still trying to figure out how he was going to tell her that he was madly in love with her.

"Okay," She started. "Dillon and I are dating." Lulu said happily.

Logan's heart dropped immediately when she said that, but he forced the smile on his face to stay put, no matter how hurt he was.

"That… that's great Lulu." He knew that his voice showed the hurt he was now feeling, but Lulu didn't seem to notice.

"I know!" She exclaimed. "So, what did you wanna tell me?"

He sighed and shook his head, there was no way he could tell her now. "It's not important anymore." He replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Logan mumbled sadly, walking away.

Logan had never felt that pain before in his entire life. Not even when he was fighting in Iraq, or when he had gotten shot in the shoot-out when he and Cooper had been trying to help Sonny and Jason.

He had been so stupid. He vowed to never fall in love with ANYONE when he was ten years old. He didn't wanna end up like his mother did when his father left. He saw what loving someone did to people, it destroyed them

He never understood why his mom sat around and waited and hoped for Scott to come back home, he had thought that she was weak, and promised himself to never end up like that.

And he had no problem sticking to that promise, until he met Lulu.

They were inseparable before she had started dating Dillon. He had tried hanging out with Lulu and Dillon- he really did, but it was just to hard and hurt too much. Logan and Lulu had hung out about twice in the last month and each time they were interrupted by Dillon.

_Three Months Earlier _

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Lulu said, as Logan and her stood on the docks and watched the fireworks.

"Yeah, it is." He replied, looking down at her.

Lulu must have felt him watching her because she turned her attention away from the fireworks and looked at him.

He knew she was thinking about something, but he didn't expect for her to do what she did.

Suddenly, without warning he was falling backward off the dock, he grabbed Lulu's wrist and pulled her with him, and they both fell into the cold water.

When they both got to the surface Lulu splashed him.

"You jerk! Why did you do that?" Even though she was trying to act angry he could tell that she wanted to laugh.

Logan shrugged, "Reflex."

"Reflex my ass." She retorted laughing.

"Hey, you pushed me," He stated. "Of course I was gonna pull you in with me."

"But… but now I'm soaked!" Lulu complained.

Logan laughed, "So am I."

"But you're not important." She joked.

"Oh, I see how it is." He swam a little and pulled himself onto the dock, knowing that she wouldn't be able to pull herself up so she have to ask for his help.

He started walking away when he heard Lulu yell to him.

"Logan! I need help!"

He walked slowly to the edge of the dock and kneeled down.

"I thought I wasn't important." He said calmly.

"I was kidding."

"You were?" He teased.

"Just help me out." She demanded.

"Say, "I'm so sorry Logan. You're the nicest, smartest, sweetest, hottest guy in the entire world."

Lulu scoffed, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Well, you could always say, "Logan you have the biggest--" Lulu quickly cut him off, knowing what he was going to say.

"Don't go any further with that sentence." She ordered.

Lulu sighed, "Logan, you are the nicest, smartest, sweetest, hottest guy in the entire world." Lulu mumbled, cringing at every word.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked, helping her onto the dock.

"Conceited jackass." She mumbled in response.

Logan laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a half-hug.

"I love you too." Even though he knew that Lulu had thought he meant it in a friend way, It was actually meant to be the real thing.

Now he barely saw her. He knew that she was probably confused as hell as to why he would be avoiding her.

Logan sighed as he walked on the pier, he didn't wanna see her, but if he did he would just walk the other way.

Suddenly he heard arguing, he stopped around the corner and peeked around the building and saw Lulu and Dillon. Lulu seemed really upset.

"How could you do that?!" She screamed.

"Because I wanted to!" he retorted.

Logan knew Lulu well enough to know that she probably wanted to cry right now.

"So, you're just dating me to make Logan jealous?!"

Dillon frustratingly sighed, "For the last time, yes!" He yelled.

"How could you do that to me?" Lulu stopped fighting the tears and let them fall from her eyes.

"Just leave me the hell alone." Dillon said, walking away from Lulu.

Logan couldn't believe it. That bastard, he hurt Lulu! Logan wanted nothing more than to catch up to him and beat him until Dillon dropped dead, but when he saw Lulu sink onto the bench that was nearby her and watched her cry, his heart dropped.

He slowly walked up to her and sat down. Without saying a word he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Lulu. He doesn't deserve you." He whispered.

Lulu hugged him back, "I can't believe he did that to me."

Logan didn't want to ask his next question, but was curious about the answer.

"Lulu, did you love him?"

Lulu pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "No."

Logan couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. "You don't?"

"No." She repeated.

"But you're upset--"

"I'm upset because he used me to piss you off. I mean, it didn't work its not like you're in love with me or anything." Lulu stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

Logan stood as well and walked in front of her.

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes."

Logan sighed again, "Lulu… that night you told me about you and Dillon being back together, remember how I had told you that I needed to tell you something?" He asked quietly.

Lulu shook her head. "Yeah. Why?"

"I wanted to tell you… Lulu I wanted to tell you…" He trailed off, he didn't know how he was going to do this. After a moment of silence Lulu encouraged him.

"You wanted to…. What?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you." He had said it so quietly that he didn't even know if she heard him at all.

He expected a slap across the face, a punch, getting pushed into the water, he expected everything but what happened.

She kissed him.

She really kissed him. After a few minutes they pulled apart, both breathless, and they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"I love you, Logan." She said, hugging him.

"I love you too, Lulu."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? 


End file.
